


Stay the Night

by Loneghost13



Series: Late Night Calls [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Issues, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Oblivious Pidge | Katie Holt, Spoilers for Season 5, Voltron: Legendary Defender Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneghost13/pseuds/Loneghost13
Summary: Keith needs to talk and decides to call Pidge in the middle of the night, much to her surprise. The reason? He has just met his mom, for the first time in 19 years.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Late Night Calls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157852
Kudos: 24





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first VLD fic I ever wrote and posted on FFN, back in 2018.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> **I do not own Voltron or the characters that appear in this story, they belong to Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos.**

Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt…

Pidge groaned and rolled over in bed, instinctively putting her pillow over her head in a weak attempt to block off the noise. Without opening her eyes, she tried to ignore that annoying sound, hoping it would eventually turn off.

Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt…

It didn't.

Barely containing a yawn and without even bothering to put her glasses on, the girl sat up and took her laptop, whose screen was glowing with an intense, almost blinding light. Mumbling to herself, Pidge idly pressed some keys, and a digital window appeared, displaying the following message:

INCOMING CALL FROM: KEITH

Pidge jumped in her bed, fully awake, her heart beating wildly in her chest. With trembling hands she quickly pressed the button ACCEPT, and a secondary window opened on the screen, showing the face of a boy with black hair and familiar dark eyes.

Pidge's eyes widened in surprise, and suddenly she felt a lump in her throat.

"Keith? Is that you?"

"Hey, Pidge. Yeah, it's… it's me. Sorry for waking you up, I didn't realize how late it was." he told her, visibly uncomfortable.

"Oh! Yeah, right. I mean, it's… it's okay, don't worry. I'm a light sleeper." Pidge managed to say, trying to hide her embarrassment. Changing the subject, she added in what she thought was a casual tone. "So… how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess. I had another mission three quintants ago that didn't go quite as planned, though we managed to complete it successfully. And you?" Keith answered, absently rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"I'm fine, busy as ever. I reprogrammed a Galran robot at the Galra base and it made us popsicles."

"That's great."

They fell into an awkward silence, each of them lost in their thoughts.

_"What the hell was I thinking when I decided to call her? She must be thinking I'm pathetic."_

_"Why the hell did I have to tell him about the stupid robot? Talk about being a nerd, genius."_

Looking at him again, Pidge let out a breath before tentatively asking:

"Keith, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded his head, so she blurted out:

"Why did you call me? Not that I mind, but why me, of all people?"

"I don't know. I mean, let's be honest, we have never been the team's closest friends, not even before I became the Paladin of the Black Lion." Keith dropped his gaze and then said quietly. "I… I guess that after everything that happened with my mother, I felt like I needed…no, wanted to talk about it with someone other than her. And for an unknown reason, you were the first person on my mind that I thought I could call. Apart from Shiro, I mean." he quickly clarified.

"Okay… Wait a minute, what happened with your mother?" Pidge sat straighter in her bed, bringing her face closer to the screen. "I thought you said that she had left you and your father back on Earth when you were still a child."

"Yeah. Her name is Krolia by the way." he told her, still not meeting her eyes.

"What? You found her!? But… but when? Where? How?" Pidge asked in surprise, clearly demanding an explanation.

"Three quintants ago, Kolivan sent me to infiltrate in a Galra base that used to be ruled by Commander Ranveig before the war within the Empire started. My mission was to destroy a superweapon and to retrieve a Blade member named Krolia, who was currently working as a spy at the base. Things quickly got complicated, but Krolia managed to trick the Galrans and lure them to the weapon, which turned out to be a monster. After we escaped, Krolia confessed that my knife had originally been hers, and so revealing she was my mother." Keith explained calmly, apparently unaffected by her reaction.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in… I…I mean, that's amazing, I wish you had told us sooner!" she told him, grinning widely. "I'm really happy for you, Keith."

"Yeah well, I guess I didn't break the news to you earlier cause I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." said Keith with a grimace and then shrugged. "Anyway, Matt told me not so long ago that you had finally freed your dad from Zarkon."

"Yes, we did! I did mean to tell you, but I was so happy with finally having my dad back that I completely forgot." Pidge said sheepishly, bowing her head apologetically. "Now he is on his way to Earth to warn the Garrison about the Galra threat and help them develop new technology. I'm sure that when my mom sees him again, after everything that has happened, she will either cry out of joy or slap him." she added in a joking tone.

"Huh, from the way you talk about her, she kinda reminds me of someone I know. Your mom, I mean."

"Haha, you bet. Speaking of moms, Krolia sounds like a cool mom. I have a feeling that once she learns about all that you have achieved, she will feel like the proudest mother in the universe."

"Thanks, Pidge." he said, giving her one of his all too rare smiles. "So will be your mom, you know."

"Thanks, Keith." she answered, trying and failing to hide the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks.

And that's how their night calls began. Every time Keith needed to talk about something, or Pidge just couldn't sleep, they would call each other and talk for hours until one or both of them fell asleep. She would tell him stories from her childhood, and in return, he would entertain her with stories about his academic years during his time at the Garrison.

Like the time when Matt almost put the entire kitchen on fire trying to make pancakes for him and Pidge. Or the time when Keith got arrested for piloting his hoverbike over the speed limit and 'almost destroying an entire private property belonging to the government', as Commander Iverson himself had put it in his report.

"Yeah, those were the good times, as Coran would say." Keith would conclude with a nostalgic smile, pretending to wipe an invisible tear from his eye, and Pidge couldn't help but laugh at him and his poor acting skills.

As it turned out, Keith did know how to make someone laugh after all, despite claiming he wasn't good at connecting with people or understanding Lance's jokes.

Besides, he really was handsome when he smiled.

Not that she was going to tell him that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Song the title is based on: Stay the Night by Zedd (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfwTxOUiIf4)  
> Songs I was actually listening to while I was writing the fic: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CF-l73qCrgU) and Save Tonight by Eagle-Eye Cherry (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnEdUVBjZfo)


End file.
